THE NEW GiRL
by WiseGirl3443
Summary: A New Girl shows up at Camp Half Blood things go crazy. People are worried, people are evil and people are bound to get hurt. What are the Heroes of Olympus to do when they have to deal with something they haven't dealt with before?
1. Chapter 1: Someone

**I don't own PJO.**

 **(Thank you for the reviews)**

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V

"How am I supposed to do that?! That is just...! Ugh, no, I won't do it!" I stated.

"Aww, come on, Annabeth. Do it." Thalia said, placing her hands on her hips.

"I am not trying to set a record to see how long I can go without water! That's stupid! I would die! And I have been to Tartarus and back, and I am not going to die because my friend wants me to set a world record!" I said, crossing my arms.

Thalia huffed. "Come on, Annie, Please!"

"Why me! If it's so important to you, which I have no idea why, then do it yourself. Wait, actually don't, I want my friend alive and well." I said.

"Fine, I will go ask Piper!" Thalia started to walk away.

"Thalia! No! She is my best friend! Stop asking people to kill themselves!" I yelled after her.

Thalia turned to me. "Fine, since I am even better friends with you than Piper, I won't keep asking people."

I snorted. "You are ridiculous, you know that, right, Thalie?" I had taken to calling her Thalie because I knew it annoyed her.

"Yep." She called as she walked away.

I laughed and wandered over to my boyfriend's cabin.

I pushed open the door to cabin number three. My boyfriend Percy was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Then he sat up and looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. How are you doing?" I said, sitting down beside Percy. he wrapped one arm around me and kissed me quickly.

"I am doing great, thanks. You?" He asked.

"I am fine, I just had to stop Thalia from killing me or Piper." I laughed. Percy chuckled.

"So, what's up, Wise Girl?" He asked me.

"Oh nothing. Just thought I'd come and say hi." I said. I kissed him.

"Well, thanks." Percy said. I messed up his hair with my hand.

"Hey! I was brushing it lightly for you! I spent a whole hour doing this for you!" Percy protested.

"Oh, don't be such an Aphrodite. And that was very sweet of you, but you do you. I don't want you to care what I think. Well, sometimes." I said, giggling quietly.

"That's a bit hard, since you're my girlfriend."Percy mumbled.

I laughed. "Oh come on, it can't be that hard." I said.

"Mmmm, I don't know 'bout that." Percy said.

I grabbed his hand and led him out the door. Luckily, he was ready for the day, and he wasn't wearing his fishy jammie's.

"Yow, that's bright." Percy said.

"Well, deal with it." I said.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play it, eh?" Percy said, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain. You cannot do anything, 'cause I am your extremely wise girlfriend, who knows how to fight, and my wise brain, and my fighting brain, is telling you not to do anything to me." I said, my hand sliding from his upper arm down to his hand. He clasped my hand. I gripped his hand firmly back.

We then saw Travis Stoll, walking hand on hand with Katie Gardner.

A few flowers appeared where Katie stepped. A gorgeous Cala Lily sprouted up, and Travis noticed as well. He picked it, and presented it to Katie like she was a princess. If it was the Middle Ages, Katie could've been a princess, she was so beautiful and kind.

Katie laughed and curtseyed to Travis as he bowed. Travis put the in her hair. The roots wrapped around a few strands of hair to keep it in place.

Katie laughed and kissed Travis.

Percy laughed and slung his arm across my shoulders. I leaned into him. Then Connor Stoll, Travis' twin brother ran up to him. Then he saw us. He ran to us instead.

"Percy! Annabeth! A girl washed up at the beach!" Connor panted.

"Bring us to her!" Percy demanded. Connor nodded and started running towards the Long Island Sound. Percy and I followed.


	2. Chapter 2: Claimed

**Thank you everyone for your feedback! I am glad you liked the first chapter!**

 **i do not own PJO though I wish I did. :)**

Percy's P.O.V

Connor led us to the beach. A crowd of kids stood in a huddle looking at something.

"People! Move! I didn't get Travis, I got better! The brave, witty, Percy and Annabeth!" Connor yelled. The crowd of kids parted. We saw who they were looking at.

Annabeth gasped and kneeled next to the girl. I did the same.

Her eyes were closed. She wore lulu lemon shorts, an athletic tank top. Her black, long hair was done in a ponytail. She looked about 11 years old.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Annabeth asked.

"Hey!" I said.

The girl's eyes snapped open. She punched me. I fell backward.

Then we got a good look at her eyes. Sea green.

Drew walked forward. "Well, the dear is beautiful, so obviously, she's a daughter of Aphrodite." She walked forward, attempting to grab the girl's arm. Connor slapped her hand away.

"Drew! Take a good look at the girl!" Connor said. Drew's eyes narrowed. Everyone looked closer.

"I get what you're saying, Connor! She looks like…" Annabeth started. Everyone leaned in closer to hear her.

"Gods, Annabeth! This isn't a game show or something!" Drew said.

"Percy!" Annabeth said, pointing at me. Everyone gasped. Then they all

nodded.

"Me!?" I asked. Everyone nodded again. Then water circled around the girl. We all jumped back. Then the tornado of water was gone. And the girl was left there, in a sundress made of running water. She wore a necklace with sea green pendants. Her hair was done in nice ringlets. She wore no shoes. She looked beautiful. Then things got even crazier. A sea green trident appeared above her head. Everyone gasped.

"Percy! You have a little sister!" Annabeth said, hugging me.

"Woohoo. All we needed was a mini, female Percy runnin' 'round." Connor joked.

"Oh, shut up, Connor." Annabeth snapped. Then she looked at me with a smile and big eyes. "I think it's great, Percy." The girl walked towards me.

She raised one eyebrow and placed one hand on her hip.

"So, you're my brother? Then you must have some answers for my questions." She said sassily.

"Have you ever seen your father?" I asked.

The girl looked at the ground. "No. my mom always said he was in the Navy. Got lost at sea. Never came back."

"Same, girl, same." I said. "But, your father never died. He is immortal. Every heard of the Greek gods and whatnot?" I asked.

"Yeah. Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Apollo, Athena, Hades, Demeter, Hephaestus, Poseidon, etc…" The girl said.

"Good that you know, 'cause your father is Poseidon. My father. Your father. You are have human, half god. You are a halfblood, otherwise known as a ?" I said.

"Oh. Ok." She responded. Wow. I thought. She's taking this better than I thought she would. In all honesty, I expected the girl to start yelling at me, that would've almost been better.

"Will, show… what's your name?" I asked.

"Lucy."

"Will Solace, would you do the honour of showing Lucy around?" Everyone looked pointedly at Will Solace.

Will sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Fine. Always my job! Last year, I had to show Leo around, which I can already tell, you're much better than him-"

"Hey! Not true!" A voice that obviously belonged to Leo yelled. He made his way to the front of the crowd.

Will laughed. Lucy walked up to Leo, and stood confidently in front of him.

"Are you, you scrawny runt of a boy, suggesting you are better than me? Sure, I don't think of myself as great, but that does not mean I will not be offended if say you are better than me." Lucy said. Then, all of the sudden, sea green streaks appeared in her hair.

Leo gulped. "Uhhh… of course not…" Leo said.

"Thought so. Well, Mr. Solace, please do show me the way around." And with that, Lucy turned around harshly, whipping Leo's face with her long hair.

After she left, the crowd dispersed.

"Well, now where are we going to go to be alone?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"We know where." A voice behind us said.

We whipped around. Katie and Travis stood there. Katie's arm link with Travis'. Katie waved and smiled.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, curious.

"We can show you. If you both pay me twenty bucks." Travis said. Katie elbowed him. "Fifteen bucks?" Katie shook her head. "Ten?" Katie kicked him him the shin. "Ow! Five?" Exasperated, Katie made him face her, and slapped Travis across the face. "OWW! Fine! Free!"

"That's better, hmmmm?" Katie said.

"Ughhh, come on…" Travis said. He walked into the woods. Annabeth and I followed Katie and Travis.

After about ten minutes of walking, we stopped at a garden.

"You guys hang out at a garden?" I asked.

Katie laughed. "Oh ." She looked at the garden. "Florence " The ground shook. The garden lifted into the air and floated there. Stairs were underneath. They led somewhere.

"Whoa! How did you… ,Magic right?" I asked.

"The password is Florence. Don't forget." Katie said. She gestured for us to go in. Annabeth and I walked closer.

"Wait. Since you, Travis, are a little weasel, how do we know, this isn't a trick?" Annabeth questioned.

"Annabeth, I swear on my life and on the River Styx that this is safe and IS NOT a trick." Travis said. We walked down.


	3. Chapter 3: The Wave Cave

Annabeth's P.O.V

The place was awesome. There was a mini movie theatre and a bar stashed with pop. There was a pool table, and ping pong table, and a table that those people have in casinos.

The architecture was amazing. There were columns everywhere. There were paintings hanging on one wall.

"Whoa." Percy murmured.

"Totally." I agreed.

"Welcome to… the man cave!" Travis said.

"Travis! We never agreed on that name! Girls come down here too!" Katie said, exasperated.

"How about we make up a name, and then we vote on it. But you cannot vote for your own name." I said.

They all nodded.

"Travis?"

"The Multi-gender cave?" Percy bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Annabeth?" Katie asked me.

"The garden?" I responded. Katie smiled and nodded.

"Percy?"

"Uhhh… the wave cave… I know it sounds stupid…" Percy said, scratching his head.

"And for me… the Ground Garden." Katie said. She and I fist bumped. I rubbed Percy's back, and I gave Travis the death glare.

"Who votes for the Multi-Gender Cave?" I asked, almost laughing after every word.

Not a hand went up.

"The Wave Cave?" Travis' hand went up.

"What, we could paint the walls with murals of the seas." Travis said. " sea designed furniture… and so on."

"Trav, that's brilliant! I have an idea. We call it the ground garden up here, if people ask, but it's actually called the wave cave!" Katie said. We all smiled and nodded.

"Well, recently, my mother gave me the power of exterior and interior design, so…" I snapped my fingers. The place became sea-themed. Murals of ocean appeared, the furniture became sea themed, it was so awesome.

"This is awesome." Katie said.

"Oh yeah. Annabeth, you should change the design of the Hades cabin for Nico. He hates it. Whoever designed it made it seem like children of Hades are vampires." Travis said.

"Yeah, Nico hates it." Percy said.

"Well, the password is Florence, just remember. Have fun you two." Katie said. She grabbed travis' hand and led him up the stairs. Percy and I sat down on a love seat. I leaned into him. He kissed my head.

I looked up at him. We looked each other's kissed me. I kissed hard back. His right hand found my waist. I wrapped my right hand across the back of his neck. His left hand pulled me closer to him. I ran my left hand through this hair.

Finally, our lips broke apart. We rested our foreheads against each other's.

"I love you Annabeth." Percy whispered

"I love you so much, Percy, you'll never know." I replied, whispering as well.

"You know, this place is niiiice." Percy said. Breaking apart from me. He slung one of his arms across my shoulders. I leaned into him.i sighed. Then we heard the muffled scream. We jumped up and ran up the stairs.

"Florence!" Percy yelled. The ground rumbled. The sky showed itself. We ran into the forest. The green top closed over the entrance to the 'Wave Cave.'

I saw Lucy running across the green by the cabins.

"Lucy!" Percy yelled. She saw him and smiled with relief. She ran to Percy and hugged him tightly.

"Percy! Oh, big brother, you have NO idea how happy I am to see you!" Lucy said as she pulled away.

Then we saw a crowd of people running towards us. They were all guys.

"Ah, sea salt." Lucy cursed.

"Luce, what happened…?" Percy asked. He raised his eyebrows. Lucy looked at the ground. She blushed and fiddled with her hair. It was interesting how close Percy and Lucy had become so quickly.

"Uh, they were drinking pop out of their goblets at lunch, then Will and I walked in, and they stared at me. Then they tried to sing me love songs, give me flowers, and a lot of other crap." Lucy said. They got closer. "Protect Me!"

Percy grabbed the pen out of his pocket and unleashed Riptide, his deadly weapon.

"Stay back!" I yelled, drawing my drakon bone sword.

"No one touches my little sister! You hear that! If I ever see you get within five feet of her… you don't want to know what happens!" Percy yelled to the crowd of boys. "Besides! She is like, eleven-"

"Thirteen." Lucy corrected.

"Fine, thirteen! She is not available until she is at least fifteen, alright?"

"Whatever, Percy! You would never hurt us!" Said a voice. A fourteen year old Ares boy approached me.

I walked slowly towards him. I leaned on my sword. I looked at my nails. "Yeah, but who says I wouldn't?" All the boys stepped back. Then I Realized something. A lot of my friends were in that group. Then Jason ran up to me from his cabin!

He drew his sword. "Who are we fighting?"


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**Tala May, i will! Thank you for the support!**

 **I do not own PJO**

Percy's P.O.V

"Who are we fighting?" Jason asked.

"Boys who are hitting on my little sister." I replied.

"Oh they are goin' down." Jason said.

"Attack!" Said the Ares boy. The boys ran at us. Jason and Annabeth charged. I didn't need to. The Ares boy ran straight to me. He drew a sword and swung at me. I ducked and tripped him with the flat of my blade. He fell on the ground. I stood over him.

I didn't mean to be cocky but since I wanted to rub it in a bit, I said, "just give up. I beat your dad in a fight when I was twelve. I had barely trained before that. Just let that sink in, Sunny boy." I said.

He got up and ran away. I kept fighting. Suddenly, I came face to face with Leo.

"Let me date your sister and we're gonna get along great, if not…" Leo Sid. His iris' were pink.

"Annabeth! Lucy! Jason! Look at their eyes!" I yelled. Leo's hand suddenly held a ball of fire.

"Percy! Percy! Ahhhhhhhh!" I heard Annabeth scream.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I doused Leo's fire with a wave. The wave also crashed him away. I rushed towards the sound of her voice. A stupid guy was about to stab her. Her drakon bone sword was a few feet a way from her grasp.

"NO!" I yelled. Water from the Long Island Sound, which was pretty close, crashed into him.

I ran to Annabeth. She had a cut on her arm.

"They are actually hurting us?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled and said, "it's just a… deep cut, but I'm fine."

Then our faces held expressions of horror.

"Lucy!" We said in unison.

A few guys had surrounded Lucy. I yelled and ran to her.A boy saw me and grabbed Lucy and ran with her screaming and hanging over his shoulder. The other boys held me back from getting to her.

"Percy, we don't want to hurt you, but we want her… so we gotta have her." A boy said. Then the Hephaestus kid pulled out a club, and the next thing I knew, Annabeth screamed and everything went black.

Annabeth and I woke up in beds in the infirmary. I heard Will talking.

"-Chiron, I don't know. We found them there. A few meters from Annabeth was a small pool of blood. They were both knocked out. Jason was unconscious and he was tied to a tree."

"That's quite serious. Like, not as serious as the Great Prophecy Wars, but… you know what I mean. And you said their weapons were lying around them?" Chiron asked. Will nodded. They hadn't noticed I was awake.

Then a brightness filled the room. A beautiful woman stood there, her features changing constantly. Aphrodite.

"Hello, gentlemen. Am I interrupting soonething important?" Aphrodite asked innocently.

"Yes, Lady Aphrodite. But you might be able to help us with the problem." Will told her.

She sat down on the edge of my bed. "Oh goody! What is it?"

I sat up. Everyone but Annabeth(who was asleep) and Aphrodite jumped. Aphrodite smiled down at me. "Oh hello, Hero of Olympus. Have a good sleep?"

"Sure. Want to hear the entire story?" The three nodded.

I explained everything. They didn't speak until I was done.

"That's… horrible! We have to find Lucy! One, she's your sister, two, she is a great person,and three, nobody at the age of thirteen should have to experience that!" Will said.

"She said they were drinking out of their goblets? Their eyes were pink? Oh dear." Aphrodite said, frowning. She closed her eyes. She gasped when she opened them. "I know what happened. A while back, I gave Drew a love potion because she wanted one after she did something door me. She poured the incantation into the boy's drinks. With love potions, whoever drinks it suddenly loves the first person they see. Drew was in their view at lunch, but then Lucy walked in front when she walked in, so the boys laid their eyes on Lucy instead of Drew."

Annabeth gasped. She sat up. She blushed. "Sorry, I heard the entire conversation."

"So, you got the fact that we have to save Lucy?"


	5. Chapter 5: The Kisses

Lucy's P.O.V

They pushed me into a building that hadn't been there before. They crowded me.

"Who gets to kiss her first?" Someone called.

"You." The 'leader' said. The boys cheer. One boy made it to the front.

I backed up until I hit the wall.

"My big brother will find you with all this yelling!and when he does you will all be dead meat!" I yelled.

"Luce, people only find it if I want them to. We could keep you in here forever, and Perce would keep searching and never find you." The leader said. I gasped. The boy who had come from the front walked towards me. I looked away and closed my eyes. He grabbed my face and opened my eyes with his fingers. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me hard. The boys all cheered. When he pulled away, I was shivering with fear. The next boy came.

"No! No, please don't do this. Please, I'm only thirteen. Please don't!" I sobbed. The boy smirked and kissed me even longer. His hand found my waist and his hand slipped under the bottom of my shirt and stayed there. The boys cheered even louder. He pressed his body against my body so much I could hardly breathe.

He then harshly whispered, "kiss back, girl." I cried while kissing back. Tears silently streamed down my face.

"Harder." He demanded.

Then a boy yelled, "it's been a minute!" A boy in the crowd yelled.

"Yeah, Lark. We aren't ever gonna let Lucy go. So every boy will get a day with her in here." The leader said. The boy kissing me pulled away.

"You boys are heartless! Heartless!" I yelled. The next boy came up to me. I sobbed. I was a wet, teary mess.

"Percy!" Then the boy kissed me.

Then another boy came up to me. He kissed me His hand also went under my shirt, except his hands didn't stop. The boys yelled and hollered. I struggled, but his hands banged me against the wall. I groaned. Then my shirt was being lifted up slowly. I screamed into the kiss. I tired to kick him, but a few other boys came and pinned my legs and arms down. The shirt got to the middle of my rib cage Then I heard a door open.

"Get off of her, you stupid boy!" I heard Percy's voice. The boy was ripped off me. I gasped for air. I heard battle break out. Then pink left the room. The boys were no longer under a spell. They all shrugged and left, but a centaur blocked the entrance.

"You boys all have a two-month punishment. You will be cleaning the dishes and cleaning the Pegasus stables." Then he looked at me. "But first and most importantly, you will all apologize to Lucy."

The boys made a single file line.

"I am sorry, Lucy."

When ever a boy would apologize, I would say, "Meh, you're partly forgiven."

Percy would stand beside me and stare the boy down with Annabeth until he would run away. They would high-five or kiss whenever they did that. Some boys wouldn't even look at them, they would just run.

The last boy in the lineup was Leo Valdez.

"S-sorry, L-ucy." Leo said.

"I forgive you Leo." I said. He smiled st me gratefully. Annabeth grabbed him and slapped him.

"OW!" He yelped.

"Yeah! That better have hurt, because you got yourself in a lot of trouble, because hopefully, Lucy and I will become great friends! Also, she is my boyfriends little sister!" Annabeth said.

I smiled at Annabeth. She smiled back.

I said, "I think we are already great friends."


	6. Chapter 6: Drew's Evil Plan

**It is a short chapter, but it was actually pretty fun to write. Thanks everyone for your support! It means a lot to me!**

 **I do not own PJO**

Drew's P.O.V

I saw the boys file out of the old building. Then the building disappeared.

"I… After seeing what happened to Lucy, I don't want to use the love potion. But I have more than half of it left, and it automatically refills… and that Lucy girl is a bit too pretty…"

I poured love potion into the playboys cups, except since there were fewer of them, I poured more. So much, that it would be hard for my mother to lift the spell. I would just have to make sure it hit Lucy.

At breakfast, the boys were drinking their juice, when Lucy walked by. They stared at her.

I distracted All the people that would save her by plugging ear plugs in their ears with new music. They went on walks and left and didn't notice that Lucy was screaming for help. I cackled. I didn't mind being evil. It was quite fun.


	7. Chapter 7: The First Day

**I am SO happy! I can't wait to write this chapter!**

 **Tala May: Thank you SO much! You are SO sweet!**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Let me go! You jerk faced freaks! Let go of me! You little eels!Ugh!" I screamed.

"Lucy, no one can hear you..." That Lark boy said. He smirked.

"UGH! I DON'T CARE! I HATE YOU!" I yelled.

"It is no use, Luce." The 'leader' boy said.

"Don't call me 'Luce'! Ms. Lucy will do!" I squirmed. They shoved me in the invisible building.

Lark pinned me against a wall. "You won't scream. You won't struggle, and will listen to us. Understand?" He told me.

I gulped and nodded.

"Yes, sir...?" He said.

"Y-yes, sir." I stuttered.

He let go of me and I collapsed.

"Since we have already met Lucy before, who gets the day with her?" Lark asked.

"you Lark." The leader boy said. The boys hollered. The leader and the rest of the boys left, leaving me alone with, who I would call, the devil.

Lark's eyes raked my body. He approached me. I ran away, up the stairs. Tears started to form in my eyes. I was stuck. Percy wasn't here to save me. I hadn't gotten a weapon yet, I was hopeless. I was pathetic.

"Lucy? I know you are up there! You are stuck either way. The door down here is locked! Don't make me come up there!" I hid in a huge chest. I heard footsteps. I closed the chest.

The lid opened. I cursed. Lark laughed and pulled me out. I was uncomfortable. I didn't like it if a boy would touch me if I didn't know him.

"You look great, Luce." Lark said smirking. I pushed him away from me.

"We agreed you wouldn't struggle or scream, and you would listen to us. So come here." Lark said.

I took tiny steps towards him. He grabbed me and kissed me. He pinned me against the wall and continued to kiss me.

I cried. I felt horrible. I was pathetic.

Things got much worse for me as time went on that day. Much, much worse...

 **oh no! what do do you guys think will happen to Lucy! Do you think Percy will come rescue his little sister?**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8: Cries and Pain

**here is my new chapter! As you can probably tell, I update constantly. I will update as much as I can today, because after today, I won't be updating for a few days. When I get back, I will continue though, so do not worry.**

 **Tala May: I hope so too! We will see where the story goes! Thank you for the continuous support!**

Lucy's P.O.V

Lark kissed me hard. I sobbed. I had no choice but to kiss back.

I pushed him away. Lark then yelled at me and slapped me across the face. I collapsed. My tears made a small puddle on the floor.

"Stand up." Lark said. I trembled as I stood up.

He pinned me against the wall. He tried to slowly take my shirt off, but I kept on pushing his hands away even though I had an undershirt on.

"Mmmmm!mmmmhmmmm!" I yelled into the kiss.

I heard someone outside the place, yelling.

"LUCY! WHERE ARE YOU?!" It was Percy and Annabeth.

I kneed Lark in the stomach and he doubled over. I ran down the stairs and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I yelled.

"No! Our leader was wrong! Smart people can also see this place... sometimes!" Lark yelled. Annabeth and Percy didn't see me.

Lark yanked me away from the door. He slapped me and I looked up at him from the floor. He raised his shoe over my face and everything went black.

Percy's P.O.V

"Annabeth! Where is she?" I asked my girlfriend.

"Percy I don't know."

"Wise Girl, I'm worried. What if..." my thoughts trailed off.

"I know Percy. Drew might have done it again. Except... it might be stronger, she might have made it stronger." Annabeth said, probably right.

"Then, we _have to find her."_


	9. Author's Note! Not Real CHAPTER!

**Hello, people of ! This is just an author's note! I will try to update as much as possible today! After today, I won't be updating for a few days. Once I get back, I will keep updating!**

 **Love,**

 **Author: Beth**


	10. Chapter 9: Trying to Catch Smoke

**Hello! New chapter!**

 **Thank you Tala May! Your support has been very encouraging!**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lark! Don't do this! You are under a spell! I know it! This isn't you!" I screamed. Everything was still blurry from when he kicked me.

"We agreed no screaming, didn't we, Lucy?" Lark said, walking towards me. I backed up against a wall. It seemed like the only thing I had been doing lately.

"This isn't you! I know there is a heart inside you! I know you might actually be a good person! So show me! _THIS ISN'T YOU!"_ I yelled.

Lark stopped. His irises turned brown. He fell to the ground. He stood up.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Lark asked me.

"I am Lucy." I smiled, relieved.

"Oh, aren't you Percy's sister?" He asked.

"Yeah. You don't know me from anything else." I said quickly.

"Oh, ok." He said. I helped him up.

"So-" I started. I was pinned against the wall. Lark looked at me and cackled. His irises were pink again.

"You are SO gullible! Yelling at me isn't going to make a love potion wear off." He kissed me.

"Lucy?" A soft voice called from the lower floor.

I ran down the stairs.

"WILL!" I yelled. I hopped into his arms. Lark raced down after me. Will stood in front of me.

"Lark, stay away from Lucy! Percy! Annabeth! Jason!" Will yelled. Annabeth, Percy and Jason ran in.

"You stupid son of Hecate! I knew I hated you! " Will yelled.

"You can't stop me!" Lark yelled. Smoke appeared Where he was. When it cleared, Lark was gone.


	11. Chapter 10: Where Do We Start?

**Hey y'all! It's Beth! Another chapter! Woohoo! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own PJO( though by now I think you all guessed that)**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Holy crap! What just happened!?" Will said.

"Seems like we got a villain on our hands ." My boyfriend said.

"Yeah but not one that we can kill. He is not a monster." I said.

"Oh, yes he is." Lucy shuddered. "In a different way." She added.

"Luce, what did he do to you?" Percy asked.

"He slapped me twice, kicked me once, and pinned me against the wall several times, he kissed me several times, and he just... I HATE HIM!" Lucy said, crossing her arms.

 _"He what?!"_ Percy asked incredulously.

"Percy, calm down. We can kick his butt when we figure out what is going on." I said.

"We have to get this love potion to wear off. Pronto." Percy grumbled.

"Definitely." Will agreed.

"Well, we know here to start." I said optimistically.

"where?" The others asked.

"The Hecate cabin."

 **Oohh! I had fun writing this chapter even though it is really short! Hope you all like it! Remember to check out my new story, 'When We First Met'**


	12. Chapter 11: Lou Ellen

**Hey all! New chap! Woohoo!**

 **Tala May: I hope it does too!**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of the Hecate Cabin.

Lou Ellen opened it.

"Hey, You guys!" Lou Ellen said cheerfully.

"Hey, Lou! Can you help us out?" Will asked.

"Of course I can, Willy." Lou batted her eyelashes **(btw, Will is not dating Nico)**. She obviously liked him.

"Thanks, Lou." Will said, blushing.

"What do you know about your half brother Lark?"

 **sorry y'all! That was really short! I have to get off and go somewhere but I will get on later!**


	13. Chapter 12: New Newz

**Hey if people! New chap! I will try to make this one longer!**

 **make sure to check out my new story "When We First Met"**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO(oh gosh, that's still sad to me)**

Lucy's P.O.V

Will grabbed my wrist and led me inside the cabin. Lou Ellen scowled. We all sat down.

"So, Lark? He's dangerous. He is a mischief maker. He can be extremely charming. It is like he is a son of suits him better. He is extra flirtatious. He gets In lot of trouble with some girls. He is so flirty, he tried to flirt with me before he knew I was his half sister." **(Oh I had fun writing that line)** Lou explained.

"He has had... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...or was it nine... girlfriends. " Lou Ellen claimed.

"that is horrible!" Annabeth said.

"I know right! He jumps from girl to girl and they always fall for him because he is good looking, sweet, and charming.. et cetera..." Lou said.

"Ugh!" Percy and Jason said at the same time.

"I know right! He has been interested in Magic lately, more than usual. He is always asking me things about ingredients for this certain potion." Lou expalined

"What potion?" I asked.

"He won't tell me. A few days ago, before he had all of the ingredients, it exploded and he was never the same. He was more hostile, and cruel. Not the childish playful self he is. " Lou Ellen said.

"where is he now?" I asked.

"I heard ten minutes before you came that he was making out with Drew somewhere in the Aphrodite Cabin with the door locked." Lou Ellen shrugged like this was nothing new.

"Yuck! He was trying to make out with me fifteen minutes ago!" I exclaimed.

"oh, that sucks, girlfriend."Lou said, sucking a lollipop.

"Where did you get the lollipop?" Percy asked her, obviously perplexed.

"Daughter of Magic goddess remember?" Lou Ellen reminded him. She licked her candy.

"Oh, nice. Can we all have one?" Percy asked.

"yeah sure."

-/\\-

We headed for the Aphrodite cabin.

"We need a Hermes kid." Annabeth said, trying to open it.

"Yo! Travis! Katie! Over here!" Percy yelled at Travis and Katie.

They ran over. "Sup, Perce?" Travis asked.

"we need your help."


	14. Chapter 13: I Hope You're Happy!

**Hey all, it's Beth! How y'all doing? I hope good!**

 **I don't own PJO(that is still super sad to me)**

Lucy's P.O.V

"We need you to pick the lock for the Aphrodite cabin. PLEASE?" Percy asked with big baby seal eyes.

"Fine, fine fine, but if anyone asks, we had nothing to do with it." Travis said as he snatched a bobby pin out of Katie's hair.

He picked the lock. But he kept it closed. "Good luck, I guess." Travis said as he walked away with Katie.

"So, the plan is, we break the handle off, to make it look like Lucy is really, really angry, then Lucy bursts through the door, extremely angry, and then, we can yell at him and other stuff. Yeah?" Percy said.

"Sure." All of us said.

"great, let's go." I burst through door. The others followed.

Sure enough, Lark and drew, _were_ making out. except Lark was shirtless.

 _"Lark! Look at me! Now!"_ I screamed at him.

He turned to me, his irises weren't pink.

"Lucy! I can explain-"

"You've explained enough already! I hope you're happy!" I yelled, tears running down my face.

 **Sorry, short chapter, but I am in a rush right now.**

 **Make sure to check out my account for other stories!**


	15. Chapter 14: Things Change

**Hi! New chap!**

 **Tala May: Thank you, I will try to make it longer! Here is a new chapter, though!**

 **i do not own PJO**

Lucy's P.O.V

"Lucy, this guy isn't worth it. You are better than him. He can live with his guilt." Will told me.

"Than he can live with more guilt than before!" I yelled, sobbing. Lark had scarred me.

"Lucy-" Lark got on his knees before me and cried. And cried. And cried. I fell to my knees and we both Cried and cried and cried and... cried. Drew, Will, Jason, Annabeth, and Percy... none of them moved. They just watched.

"Lucy, I am eternally sorry! I would have never done that to you. It was a love... potion..." Lark said, then he turned around and looked at Drew. Drew looked around the room nervously. "That was what she told me." Lark looked suspiciously at Drew.

"Lark, she put the potion into your guys' drinks. Twice." Annabeth told Lark. Lark's eyes widened.

"I don't want to see you are hear you talk to me again! Even if you lifted the potion's effect offf everyone!" Lark, and the rest of us walked out that place.

"I will never love again." Lark stared blankly at the ground.

"Lark, all those girls you dated before liked you because you weren't yourself. They liked all of the fake qualities about you. You are more than a good looking boy with a cute smile. Are you willing to prove this to me?" I said.

"Lucy, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lark asked me.

"I think so." I said. We both smiled. We hugged. The others looked at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Lark, somehow, I found it in me to forgive you. I hope you can find it yourself to forgive me." I said.

"But you didn't do anything-" Lark started. But I cut him off. By kissing him. The others gasped. Lark smiled against the kiss.

"I thought I said you had to be at least fifteen, young lady!" I heard Percy yell. Lark and I laughed, while still kissing.

 **(oh, em goodness! Plot twist!)**

When we pulled,d away, we faced the others, but Lark kept his arm hooked around me.

"to quote Mel B... 'WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!'" Will asked incredulously.

Lark and I both shrugged.

"I think I just got a boyfriend. I am turning fourteen tomorrow, so Percy, cut down by one year, okay?" I said.

"Lark and I walked off, hand in hand.

It's funny how things change so quickly. An hour before, I told Lark I would Never, ever have feelings for him. Guess I was wrong.

 **Woohoo! But don't worry people, that is not the end! I will keep going with this story!**


	16. Chapter 15: Happy Birthday

**hello! It is Lucy's birthday today! Sing happy birthday to her! She is now fourteen years old! I planned her birthday on this day a while ago, so I had to wait until today to upload the birthday chap!**

 **Have a good day! Check out my account to see my other stories!**

Lucy's P.O.V

i woke up the next morning. Percy was sleeping.

"Percy, wake up. It's my birthday!" I said.

he woke up. "Happy birthday!" Percy said, snapping awake.

"thank you!" I dove at him and hugged him tightly.

"Aww, no prob, baby sister." Percy said, laughing.

"I am going to say good morning to Lark! See you soon at the party!" I said, skipping out the door.

When I got to the Hecate cabin, I lightly knocked on the door. Lark opened it and came out. He closed the door behind him.

"Happy birthday, Luce!" He picked me up and spun around. I laughed. When he set me down he kissed me passionately.

"The rest of the camp is pretty much asleep. Let's go for a walk." Lark said, grabbing my hand. He led me to a lighter part of the forest.

When we got to a small creek, we sat down on a big rock.

"So, how is your birthday so far?" Lark asked me.

"It just started, but it is great!" I said. He put an arm around me. I leaned into him.

"That's great, babe." Lark said, kissing me.

"I know right!" I wasn't even fazed that he had just called me _babe._

"it's crazy to think at we were enemies and now we are two young lovers. What the heck?" I said.

"Definitely." Lark agreed.

we just listened to water run beside us.

Lark placed a hand on my thigh. He sighed.

"What is wrong, Lark?" I asked him.

"Nothing. It is just so peaceful here. We should go for a walk every morning." Lark said.

"I'm in." I said.

He laughed. "Ok, its happening."

"I am just the party..." I though aloud.

"Are you worried about how your brother and his friends feel about me?" Lark asked.

A tear escaped. "I am. But if they judge you from when you were under a spell... let's just say, I will be just really angry." I growled. I started to actually cry.

"shh, shh, it's okay." He repeated those words, stroking my hair as I cried into his shirt.

"It is party time." I said. I wiped my tears and straightened my shirt.

"Do I look like I have been crying?" I asked Lark.

"No. you look great." Lark said. He took my hand and we walked to the beach.

Lark squeezed my hand. I squeezed his back. I was worried that by birthday would be ruined. Very worried.


	17. Chapter 16: Let's Get this Party Started

**Hi!Sorry I have not uploaded lately. I have been busy(having a Twilight Saga marathon, by watching one or two every night). But here is the new chap! Are Percy and his friends going to shun Lark, or will they accept him just like Lucy did?**

 **disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

Lucy's P.O.V

we walked to the beach and a party was set up. Most of the campers were there.

"Hey, it's the birthday girl!" A friend of mine, Mike said. He slung an arm across my shoulders. Lark and I let go. We parted ways. He went and hung out with his siblings.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Lucy!" My friend Angela **(I am sorry, I just have an obsession with Twilight)** said.

"Whoo! Happy birthday, Luce!" My friend Eric **(I literally do not know what is wrong with me)** Said.

"Lucy! My girl! Happy birthday, girlie!" My friend Jessica **(AHHHHHHHHH!)** exclaimed

"Thanks everyone, thank you!" I said. We had a group hug. I saw Lark watching me on the other side of the crowd. Whenever Mike or Eric slung their arms across my shoulders, Lark's eyes narrowed, and his already pale face(he was a son of Hecate, you know) became even more pale.

"So, I heard from someone, who heard from someone that you are dating that Lark guy?" Jessica questioned, hip-bumping me. Eric and Nike paled, now nervous that Lark had seen them wrapping their arms across my shoulders and lifting me up cheerfully.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change anything! We can still be who we are! You guys can still touch me!" I told Mike and Eric.

They nodded and smiled gratefully.

"So, is he sweet?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, is he cute? Like hot?" Jessica asked. Mike rolled his eyes and walked away. Eric laughed and patting me on the back before following him.

"Yes yes, and yes." I laughed.

"Hey, Lucy!" Lark called. He walked over to us girls and slung his arm across my shoulders.

"Oh my gods, he is totally hot." Jessica muttered. Lark pretended not to hear, but I knew he did.


	18. Chapter 17: We Need To Talk

**Hello! Thank you people for your continued support! It means a lot!**

 **This is a new chapter. I hope you all enjoy it...**

 **i have a question for y'all. Do you guys like cheesecake or chocolate cake better?**

 **i also except questions from you guys, in case you have any questions about my life, my writing, or my opinions on things.**

 **you can tell me your answer by messaging me, or writing your answer in the reviews! Thnx!**

 **also, feedback is a great help to me! I appreciate it!**

 **disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

Lucy's P.O.V

i smiled and excused us for a second. I dragged Lark to the side.

"Lark! I know you heard our entire conversation! Take that bat listening spell off your ears now. I AM my own person, and I know how to take care of myself!" I scolded him.

He blushed. "I know, Luce. I'm sorry." He pressed a hand to his ear, and the spell was lifted. His ears became more normal.

He kissed me quickly. I heard Jessica and Angela squeal.

"So, are your friends always like that?" Lark laughed,

"it will probs never end." I said. He laughed again.

"See you later?" Lark asked. I nodded. We hugged And then went our separate ways.

"Oh my goodness. He is totes hot! He seems so sweet! Did you guys already get in a fight?" Jessica asked.

"It wasn't a fight. I just had to tell him something." I said.

"Oh, okay. How's that brother of yours? How the relationship going?" Jessica asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Jess, he and Annabeth are going to stay together for like, ever. Give it up. You will never date Percy Jackson, Hero of Olympus for the 1000th time." Angela said.

Jessica sighed. Then she lied, saying, "I don't want to date him. I just... Annabeth and Percy... relationship goals..."

the girls laughed.


	19. Chapter 18: iS iT A LiE?

**I do not own PJO**

Lucy's P.O.V

As it got later, people started to dance to music. Lark finally asked me to dance with him.

"Of course." I said, grinning.

Then Percy made sure the DJ didn't play any slow songs. Then after that Percy asked me to dance. I stood on my half brother's toes. He smiled down at me.

"Percy, do you like Lark?" I asked. His smile tightened, and I could tell it was strained.

"Um... I don't really know the guy. I hate what he did to you when he was under that spell, but he was extremely sorry after he got out of it. Uh, so I dunno." Percy said, not meeting my eyes.

"You don't like him." I murmured quietly.

"No, Luce, I don't not like him, we just aren't friends!" Percy said.

"I think that's a lie! You don't like him! Tell me. Tell me the truth, Percy." I said.

"I already did, Lucy!" Percy said defensively.

"F-fine." I said. A year rolled down my cheek, but I wiped it away as fast as possible.


End file.
